Taste
by GrandpaGyu
Summary: Ajarkan aku bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Female Naru


**Taste**

 **Shiroi Kage's Project**

 **Teen**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **ItaFemNaru**

 **OoOoO Taste OoOoO**

 **Ajarkan aku bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta.**

 **OoOoO Taste OoOoO**

"Hei, kau tidak takut?"

Itachi menggeleng. Pandangannya masih fokus pada jalanan yang mereka lalui. Sesekali dia melirik kesamping. Melihat banyak orang yang menggunakan baju seragam biru hitam, bukan seragam sekolah. Itu adalah seragam khusus yang mungkin akan menjadi maskot mereka pada demo kali ini. Kenaikan harga bahan pokok serta tingginya tingkat pengangguran membuat mereka gerah. Menyalahkan pemimpin yang dirasa tidak menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik.

Entah siapa yang sebenarnya patut untuk disalahkan. Negara yang gagal mensejahterakan warganya. Atau warga yang terlalu menuntut agar Negara memenuhi semua kebutuhannya.

Itachi tidak ingin memihak salah satu diantara mereka. Dia hanya pihak netral. Walaupun ditempatnya bekerja terkadang ada 'permainan' untuk mendukung salah satu pihak.

Tapi Itachi akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak terlibat.

Dia hanya perlu terjun kelapangan, mengabadikan setiap momen kedalam kamera yang selama ini menjadi patnernya bekerja.

Hanya itu, selebihnya dia akan menyerahkan hasil rekamannya pada pihak editor. Biarlah dia yang menambahkan bumbu-bumbu penyedap yang akan menciptakan rasa pada berita yang akan dimuat.

Begitu seterusnya.

"Kudengar, demo kali ini akan berlangsung ricuh."

Itachi masih tidak menjawab. Dia terlalu lelah untuk sekedar mempercayai kabar burung yang tidak jelas kebenarannya.

Kisame memutar bola matanya, selalu seperti ini. Kapan dia bisa mendengar Itachi menyahut pertanyaannya.

"Apa disini ada hantu?"

Itachi menoleh. Dahinya berkerut, tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Kisame yang terlalu ambigu untuknya.

"Maksudmu?"

Kisame mengangkat bahu, dia kembali fokus menyetir mobil tidak berniat untuk membalas pertanyaan Itachi.

 **OoOoO Taste OoOoO**

Kisame dan Itachi berdiri dibarisan belakang. Didepan mereka pada demonstran sedang berkoar-koar menyuarakan aspirasinya.

Itachi mengambil setiap moment yang dianggapnya penting.

Tapi percuma, dari belakang mereka tidak bisa mendapatkan gambar yang diinginkan.

"Aku akan kedepan."

Sret

Kisame menahan tangan Itachi, kepalanya menggeleng tidak setuju dengan rencana gila Itachi.

"Kau gila!"

Itachi melepaskan tangan Kisame yang masih menahan pergerakannya.

"Aku tidak akan lama. Kau tunggulah disini."

Kisame hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Dia melihat bagaimana punggung Itachi yang semakin lama semakin mengecil, hingga hilang dari pandangannya.

Berbaur bersama pada demonstran yang entah kenapa terlihat semakin mengkhawatirkan. Kisame merasa sebentar lagi demo ini akan benar-benar diluar kendali.

Firasatnya tidak pernah meleset. Dan itu yang membuatnya semakin cemas sekarang.

 **OoOoO Taste OoOoO**

Saat itachi sudah sampai di barisan terdepan. Dia tersenyum penuh arti. Dari sini, dia bisa mengambil gambar yang lebih hidup. Suasana panas sangat jelas tergambar antara kedua kubu –polisi dan demonstran.

Itachi menyorot bagaimana barisan polisi yang membentuk sebuah balikade pertahanan didepan kantor gubernur.

Pagar kawat menjadi pembatas untuk para demonstran agar tidak mendekat.

Itachi mengarahkan moncong kameranya kearah para demonstran yang menghiasi wajah mereka dengan oli, ekspresi marah tergambar jelas dari wajah-wajah mereka.

Tiba-tiba perasaannya berubah tidak enak.

Itachi menggeleng tidak percaya. Bukankah pada saat unjuk rasa mereka tidak boleh membawa senjata tajam atau alat tumpul yang membahayakan. Tapi kenapa dari balik lensa miliknya, dia menangkap banyak demonstran yang menyembunyikan senjata mereka di balik baju yang mereka kenakan. Bahkan ada yang membawa senjata laras panjang. Perasaan cemas sekarang mulai mengusiknya. Memaksanya berlari sejauh mungkin.

Tapi apa. Dia justru hanya diam di tempat, terus mengarahkan kameranya kedepan. Profesionalitasnya dipertaruhkan saat ini. Walaupun sepertinya kali ini nyawa yang akan menjadi penghalang untuk profesionalitas yang selalu menjadi list pertama dalam kehidupannya.

Bom

Sial. Bahkan mereka membawa bom berukuran kecil yang entah kapan mereka lemparkan. Suasana berubah.

Hawa ketegangan semakin terasa. Para polisi semakin merapatkan dinding hidup untuk melindungi si penguasa yang mungkin sedang menikmati secangkir teh dari balik jendela. Ironi.

Mereka sama sepertinya, mempertaruhkan nyawa hanya demi menunaikan tugas dan profesionalitas.

Jika mereka mati, keluarganya akan mendapatkan santunan, dan mereka akan dianggap sebagai pahlawan.

Lucu.

Seperti nyawa bisa dibayar dengan uang santunan.

Lalu untuk apa gelar kepahlawanan, apa gelar itu akan menjamin mereka tenang di dalam kubur.

Tidak. Gelar itu hanya akan tersematkan dinama yang dulu menjadi identitas mereka. Sesuatu yang mereka tinggalkan.

Nama.

Akhirnya, mereka akan pergi tanpa membawa apapun.

 **OoOoO Taste OoOoO**

Suasana semakin tidak kondusif. Bukan hanya para demonstran yang menjadi brutal. Bahkan dari pihak kepolisian juga tidak jauh berbeda. Baku hantam terjadi hampir di setiap sudut jalan.

Bau anyir dan asap menyengat membuat Itachi mual.

Tapi dia tetap pada pekerjaannya, merekam setiap detik peristiwa yang mungkin akan berguna untuk mengungkapkan fakta, atau untuk mendukung salah satu pihak, atau bahkan hanya untuk meramaikan berita di layar televisi.

Siapa peduli, dia hanya perlu merekam.

Tidak untuk berpikir akan di apakan hasil rekamannya, terlalu merepotkan.

Tap tap tap

Itachi menoleh, dibelakangnya dia melihat seorang siswi smp sedang berjalan santai sambil mendengarkan lagu dari earphone yang bertengger manis di kedua telinganya. Pandangan siswi itu masih terfokus pada layar smartphone yang dipegangnya. Dasar anak jaman sekarang.

Baru saja Itachi akan mengalihkan pandangannya. Tiba-tiba kakinya berjalan sendiri secara reflek.

Bruk

Itachi merasa waktu seakan berhenti. Nafasnya terasa berat. Dia menunduk, melihat siswi itu masih berjalan dengan santai.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, Itachi bisa melihat dengan jelas warna rambutnya yang tertutupi kupluk jaket.

Pirang. Satu warna yang mungkin akan menjadi warna favoritnya mulai saat ini.

Kedua onyx itachi masih mengikuti siswi itu. Hingga dia melihat seorang laki-laki bersurai merah bata datang menghampirinya.

Tidak lama pandangannya semakin kabur, dia merasakan ada cairan kental yang jatuh menyusuri lehernya. Dan semuanya menjadi gelap. Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah ketika siswi itu menoleh kearahnya, juga suara Kisame yang meneriakkan namanya.

"Itachi!"

 **OoOoO Taste OoOoO**

Kisame meruntuki firasatnya.

Menyalahkannya, seolah firasatnya adalah penyebab semua semua kekacauan ini. Karena sejak awal dia selalu beranggapan bahwa firasatnya tidak pernah salah.

Sial. Kericuhan semakin menjadi.

Bahkan dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana anggota kepolisian dikeroyok secara brutal. Juga saat seorang demonstran yang diinjak-injak oleh anggota kepolisian.

Khe, menyedihkan.

Tidak tahukah mereka, jika mereka sedang bermain-main dengan nyawa. Untuk apa, kesejahteraan.

Hah yang benar saja, Jangan membual di siang bolong. Tidak ada kesejahteraan yang didapat dari perang antar saudara seperti ini.

Pandangan Kisame teralih saat dia menangkap figure Itachi yang masih diam ditempat. Dibalik pohon besar di trotoar yang tidak jauh dari posisinya saat ini. Tangannya masih memegang kamera, walaupun pandangannya teralih saat seorang siswi berjalan dibelakangnya.

Jadi sekarang Itachi berbelok untuk menyukai anak kecil. Menggelikan. Kisame akan berjalan menghampirinya, namun semua terjadi dengan cepat.

Kisame bahkan harus menahan nafas saat melihat seorang demonstran yang melemparkan batu besar kearah siswi tersebut.

Mungkin batu itu diarahkan pada anggota kepolisian yang berdiri tidak jauh dari posisi siswi itu. Belum sempat rasa terkejutnya hilang, Kisame dengan jelas melihat Itachi berlari kearah siswi itu, memasang tameng pelindung dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

Hingga batu itu sukses menghantam kepalanya.

Tapi dia bahkan tidak terlihat kesakitan. Dia justru menunduk untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan siswi yang baru saja dia selamatkan. Walaupun siswi itu sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa Itachi baru saja menggantikan posisinya sebagai target batu nyasar, yang seharusnya dialamatkan pada polisi yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

Siswi itu tetap berjalan santai seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Kepalanya masih menunduk untuk melihat layar smartphone miliknya. Itachi juga masih memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

Hingga siswi itu pergi bersama seorang laki-laki bersurai merah bata, barulah Itachi ambruk tidak sadarkan diri.

"Itachi!"

 **OoOoO Taste OoOoO**

"Yosh ! waktunya pulang !!"

Seru seorang perempuan cantik bersurai pirang yang terlalu bersemangat.

Walaupun hanya dia seorang diri di kelas. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak merasa kesepian.

Tetap semangat seperti biasa.

Besok adalah jadwal piketnya, untuk meringankan beban, akhirnya dia menyapu kelas setelah pulang sekolah. Setidaknya besok dia tidak akan mendengar omelan Iruka-sensei yang mengeluh karena lantai kelas yang terlalu kotor.

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa akan terjadi demo di jalan yang akan dilewatinya nanti. Karena memang dia jarang melihat berita.

Kegiatannya terlalu padat, akan membuang waktu jika dia membuang waktu untuk melihat televisi, sementara diwaktu itu dia bisa bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang saku tambahan.

Dia bukanlah dari keluarga yang berkecukupan, ibunya sudah terlalu tua. Tidak mungkin dia tega melihatnya bekerja keras. Ayahnya sudah meninggal sejak dia kelas lima sekolah dasar. Mau tidak mau, gadis itu menjadi tulang punggung kedua di keluarga kecilnya. Yang kini hanya tersisa dia dan sang ibu tercinta.

Sebelum keluar kelas, dia menggunakan earphone kesayangannya.

Earphone itu adalah hadiah dari Sasuke. Teman baiknya. Tapi sayang, hari ini Sasuke tidak datang.

Kata Iruka-sensei Sasuke terkena demam akibat bermain air semalaman.

Walaupun kejadian sebenarnya adalah Naruto yang secara 'tidak sengaja' menceburkan Sasuke ke kolam renang saat mereka sedang belajar bersama di rumah Sasuke.

Waktu itu, Sasuke mengajak mereka belajar di pinggir kolam renang. Mencari suasana baru katanya.

Saat Sasuke akan meletakkan cemilan dimeja. Tiba-tiba dia menjerit ketakutan saat ada kecoa –mainan yang menempel di kakinya. Dan –tanpa sengaja dia menendang Sasuke hingga Sasuke oleng dan akhirnya tercebur ke kolam renang.

"Ugh, sepertinya sepulang kerja aku akan menjenguknya sebentar."

 **OoOoO Taste OoOoO**

Naruto –nama siswi itu terus berjalan tanpa melihat kedepan. Pandanganya masih terfokus pada layar ponselnya yang menampilkan history chatnya dengan Sasuke. Hari ini dia sudah berniat membolos kerja di supermarket untuk menjenguk Sasuke. Dan untuk memastikan waktunya tidak terbuang sia-sia dia harus bertanya apakah Sasuke ada di rumah atau tidak. Saat melewati trotoar menuju cafe tempatnya bekerja, hidungnya mencium bau gosong dan asap tebal yang menyesakkan pernafasan. Saat Naruto akan melihat keadaan, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar.

'Kau peduli juga ternyata.'

Apa-apan pesan yang dikirim Sasuke. Tidak penting sekali.

Tentu Naruto peduli pada teman baiknya yang sedang sakit, terlebih Sasuke sakit akibat kecerobohannya.

'Baiklah, aku tidak jadi mampir.'

Tidak lama ponselnya kembali bergetar. Sasuke membalasnya dengan rentan waktu yang sangat cepat.

Naruto jadi ragu, apa Sasuke benar-benar sakit.

'Marah?'

Naruto berhenti berjalan.

Dia memandang kesal pada satu kata yang dikirimkan Sasuke. Tidak peduli bagaimanapun kondisinya, Sasuke tetap yang paling ahli membuatnya jengkel.

Panas.

Naruto merasa ada hawa seseorang disampingnya. Hawa panas laki-laki yang entah kenapa membuatnya nyaman. Saat Naruto melirik kesamping, dia melihat sebuah rompi berwarna coklat pudar dan nametag yang terpasang di rompi tersebut.

Raven. Nama yang aneh.

Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan, mengingat dia sudah terlambat lima menit dari jadwalnya bekerja.

Walaupun dia sedikit tidak rela saat harus berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan seseorang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya.

Hanya kata 'Raven' yang tertulis di nametag rompinya.

Naruto kembali berjalan terus tanpa melihat kedepan, dia masih sibuk membalas pesan dari Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat-sangat menyebalkan. Jadi sayang jika tidak di balas.

Si pantat ayam itu akan mengadakan syukuran tiga hari tiga malam jika dia tidak membalas pesannya –yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan Naruto kalah, oh tidak. Selama namanya masih Uzumaki Naruto, dia tidak akan pernah mau 'kalah' berdebat dengan si pantat ayam Sasuke.

Diujung jalan, dia melihat Gaara –manager tempatnya bekerja sedang melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Ekspresi terlihat marah. Naruto segera berlari menghampirinya.

Gaara langsung memeriksa tubuh Naruto. Memutarnya berkali-kali. Lalu dia melirik kearah kerisuhan yang terjadi di jalan yang baru saja dilewati oleh Naruto.

Syukurlah Naruto tidak terluka.

"Kau terlambat."

Naruto mengangguk pasrah. Gaara hanya menghela nafas, lalu menarik Naruto untuk segera masuk kedalam cafe.

Sebelum Naruto mengikuti Gaara, si pirang akan melihat kebelakang. Tempat dia bertemu dengan Raven. Tapi tarikan Gaara membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

Akhirnya dia tidak bisa memastikan wajah dari raven yang berhasil merebut perhatiannya.

 **OoOoO Taste OoOoO**

Naruto memandang heran keadaan cafe yang sepi. Tidak ada satupun pekerja yang datang. Hanya ada Gaara dan dia di dalam cafe. Saat Naruto akan membuka mulut, Gaara sudah menyodorkan kertas kearahnya.

"Hari ini kita akan membuat menu baru."

Ucap Gaara datar. Laki-laki bersurai merah itu berjalan duduk di depan pantri dapur. Memandang Naruto yang kini sibuk membaca daftar bahan-bahan yang akan digunakan untuk membuat menu yang baru.

Bahkan si pirang lupa dengan niat awalnya yang akan bertanya kenapa cafe hari ini sepi.

"Kau yang masak, aku yang menilai."

Tambah Gaara sambil menyeruput kopi miliknya.

Naruto mengangguk.

Dia mulai mempersiapkan bahan-bahan makanan yang sebentar lagi akan disulapnya menjadi sesuatu yang layak untuk dimakan. Tangan kecilnya sangat terampil saat memotong bahan-bahan tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam panci.

Sambil menunggu matang, Naruto mulai membuat menu makanan yang lain. Begitu seterusnya hingga dia selesai membuat lima jenis masakan yang dia kreasikan sendiri dari bahan-bahan yang ada.

Tidak lupa dia mencatat semua bahan-bahan yang tadi digunakannya sekaligus cara membuatnya.

"Apa lima cukup ?"

Gaara tersenyum tipis.

Dia mengangguk puas melihat kinerja Naruto yang memang tidak pernah mengecewakannya. Jade miliknya melihat lima jenis masakan yang dalam sekali lihat sudah dapat menggugah selera makannya.

"Jelaskan satu per satu."

Naruto mengangguk. Dia kini sudah duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Gaara. Dia menunjuk kearah mangkok berisi mie bihun yang dilumuri kuah kare rasa barbeque.

"Kare Q. Mie kare dengan aroma barbeque. Aku pikir belum ada yang pernah membuatnya."

Gaara mengangguk setuju, tangannya terulur untuk mencicipi rasa Kare Q ala Naruto. Well, not bad. It' s delicious.

"Next."

Naruto mencibir saat Gaara memasang wajah datarnya. Setidaknya dia memberikan satu komentar saja apa salahnya. Dasar.

"Itu dessert. LavaCho. Waffle caramel yang dilapisi vla coklat."

Gaara mencicipi menu dessert yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto.

Well, secara penampilan dessert itu cukup menarik. Mungkin dia akan memasukkannya kedalam menu andalan.

"Terlalu manis."

Naruto berkacak pinggang.

"Tentu saja manis, bahan dasarnya saja coklat. Dasar."

Gaara terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Naruto. Wajah merajuknya membuat Gaara gemas.

"Baiklah, besok aku akan menyiapkan coklat pahit untuk membuat menu ini."

Naruto tidak menjawab, tapi kepalanya mengangguk setuju.

Dan begitulah seterusnya. Naruto menjelaskan semua menu yang dibuatnya. Hingga akhirnya Gaara memasukkan tiga menu dari lima menu Naruto kedalam list.

Tidakkah itu berita bagus. Naruto harap, si panda merah mau menambah gajinya setelah ini.

Semoga saja.

 **OoOoO Taste OoOoO**

Sepulang dari cafe. Naruto langsung menuju ke rumah sakit. Sasuke baru saja mengabarinya kalau kakak Sasuke masuk rumah sakit.

Naruto berusaha mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Dia sama sekali tidak tahu, kenapa dia harus secemas ini. Yang masuk rumah sakit bukan Sasuke. Kakaknya. Dan jujur saja Naruto tidak pernah bertemu dengan si sulung Uchiha sebelumnya.

"Sasuke ? Bagaimana keadaan kakakmu ?"

Sasuke menggeleng lemah. Wajahnya terlihat kalut.

"Dia masih didalam."

Naruto melirik lampu ruang operasi yang menyala. Dadanya bergemuruh kencang.

Ada perasaan takut saat melihat lampu itu masih tetap berwarna merah menyala.

Astaga, ada apa ini.

"Dia tidak pulang dua bulan ini. Tapi dia pulang dengan kondisi kritis. Baka."

Naruto mengacuhkan ucapan Sasuke. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada lampu ruang operasi.

Kenapa?

Harusnya dia menenangkan Sasuke. Tapi kenapa justru dia yang terlihat terpuruk saat ini.

Hei, sadar Naruto. Kau bahkan tidak mengenal siapa yang dioperasi didalam. Tapi -

"Syukurlah."

Ucap Naruto tanpa sadar saat melihat lampu ruang operasi itu berubah menjadi hijau. Semoga dokter membawa berita baik untuk mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaannya ?"

Tanya Naruto tidak sabar. Dia bahkan mengacuhkan Sasuke yang memandang keheranan kearahnya.

"Dia sudah melalui masa kritis. Tapi belum dapat dipastikan apa efek samping dari benturan di kepalanya. Kita akan tahu setelah pasien sadar."

Naruto tersenyum lega. Setidaknya dia sudah melalui masa kritisnya. Tunggu tidakkah ini aneh, apa yang terjadi padanya. Kenapa dia begitu peduli pada keadaannya. Seseorang yang masih berstatus orang asing di dalam kehidupannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau mengenal aniki."

Naruto terkejut. Benar. Dia bahkan -

"Aku tidak mengenal anikimu."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Tidak percaya.

"Lalu kenapa kau secemas itu ?"

Naruto tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Kenapa ya. Entahlah. Naruto sendiri tidak terlalu yakin. Kenapa dia bisa secemas ini.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja. Aku tidak mencemaskannya. Haha."

 **OoOoO Taste OoOoO**

Naruto tidak tahu. Sama sekali tidak tahu.

Dia hanya berniat menjenguk Sasuke yang sakit demam -akibat kecerobohannya.

Tapi kenapa sekarang dia ganti merawat si sulung Uchiha yang masih belum mau membuka matanya.

"Pulanglah. Aku bisa menjaga aniki sendiri."

Naruto menggeleng. Dia justru mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Itachi.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas melihatnya. Jadi apa ini yang disebut 'Aku tidak mengkhawatirkannya'.

Yang benar saja.

"Kau mengenal Aniki ?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Kenapa aku melihat yang sebaliknya. Kau terlihat seperti istrinya saja."

Naruto menunduk malu mendengar komentar Sasuke.

Tapi tidak tahu kenapa justru dia mengamini ucapan Sasuke. Menjadi istri si sulung Uchiha. Oh itu impian semua kaum hawa.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan kalau aku menjadi kakak iparmu ?"

What the, Jadi si pirang benar-benar mengamini ucapannya.

Padahal Sasuke hanya berniat bercanda. Tapi kenapa tanggapan Naruto seperti itu.

"Dobe. Aniki menyukai perempuan berdada besar. Tidak datar sepertimu."

Pletak

Naruto menjitak kepala Sasuke sekuat tenaga. Oh, tidak tahukah Sasuke. Ukuran dada perempuan adalah hal yang sensitif.

"Kau teme pantat ayam menyebalkan."

Ugh

Itachi -Kakak Sasuke menggeliat tidak nyaman. Dia membuka matanya. Ruangan serba putih itu membuatnya berpikir. Apa aku sudah mati?

"Dimana ?"

Naruto segera berjalan menghampiri Itachi dan melihat keadaannya.

Tampan.

Naruto terdiam saat sorot mata Itachi mengarah padanya.

Kyaa, si pirang akan meleleh sebentar lagi. Sial. He's so damn Sexy.

"Kau siapa ?"

Itachi diam. Matanya terpaku pada sepasang bola langit musim panas yang membuat dadanya berdesir menyenangkan.

"Naruto desu. Teman Sasu teme. Nama nii-san siapa ?"

Itachi mengerjabkan matanya. Apa baru saja dia melamun. Atau mungkin dia terkena love at first sigh ?

Memangnya itu ada.

"Itachi. Uchiha Itachi."

 **OoOoO Taste OoOoO**

"Kau berubah."

Komentar Sasuke membuat Itachi yang sedang membaca buku menolehkan kepalanya. Wajah datar Itachi semakin membuat Sasuke marah. Si bungsu Uchiha kemudian mencengkram baju pasien Itachi dengan kedua tangannya.

"Katakan dimana Itachi yang ku kenal?"

Itachi melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke di kerah bajunya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

Ucap Itachi acuh, pandangannya teralih lagi pada buku yang sejenak dia lupakan keberadaannya.

"Aku akan menuntut siapapun yang sudah membuatmu seperti ini!"

Buk

Itachi menutup buku yang di bacanya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau marah? Aku tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih. Giginya gemelutuk menahan emosi yang kini susah payah di tahannya.

"Aku marah karena aku peduli padamu?"

Itachi memiringkan kepalanya kesamping. Memasang pose berpikir yang khas.

"Benarkah? Apa dengan kau peduli kau bisa merasakan penderitaan orang lain?"

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Gagal paham pada sosok Itachi yang kini bertingkah seperti orang asing. Dia bukan Itachi yang selama ini dikenalnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Tok tok tok

Kriet

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi bisakah saya bicara dengan wali pasien?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

Dia berjalan mengikuti dokter yang menangani Itachi, sebelum pintu itu tertutup dia melirik kebelakang. Tempat dimana Itachi dirawat dengan alat-alat medis yang digunakan untuk membantu proses menyembuhannya.

 **OoOoO Taste OoOoO**

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

Tanya Sasuke tidak sabar. Sorot matanya menggambarkan kekhawatiran yang terlihat jelas. Meskipun berusaha di tutupinya dengan wajah datar khas Uchiha.

"Aku tidak bisa memastikan. Tapi sepertinya luka di kepalanya membuat pasien kehilangan sebagian emosi yang seharusnya dia miliki."

Tutur sang dokter sambil memberikan hasil ronsen otak Itachi kepada Sasuke.

"Dia tidak akan bisa merasakan emosi yang berhubungan dengan orang lain. Dia tidak akan bisa merasakan perasaan orang lain yang biasa disebut dengan afeksi."

Sasuke tidak bersuara.

Apa maksudnya itu.

Penjelasan dokter itu sama sekali tidak dapat di cernanya dengan baik.

"Dari segi fisik memang dia terlihat sehat. Tapi dari segi psikologi dia seperti seorang penderita stroke yang kehilangan sebagian fungsional tubuhnya."

Sasuke tetap tidak menyahut. Pandangannya masih terfokus pada hasil ronsen otak Itachi.

Rasa marah itu kembali menguasainya, tapi dia tidak tahu pada siapa rasa marah itu dia tujukan.

"Sebagai satu-satunya kerabat korban. Anda harus dapat menjadi sandaran bagi pasien. Jangan memaksanya untuk menerima apa yang ada rasakan."

Sasuke mengangguk. Dia menyerahkan hasil ronsen Itachi kepada dokter. Lalu berjalan pergi tanpa mengucapkan satu patah katapun.

Pikirannya masih tertuju pada kondisi Itachi. Apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah ini.

 **OoOoO Taste OoOoO**

Itachi kembali membaca buku yang sengaja di siapkan Sasuke untuknya. Sebuah novel bergenre crime yang memang menjadi novel favoritnya.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk."

Kriet

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki mendekat sama sekali tidak mengganggu konsentrasi Itachi dalam membaca buku novelnya. Bahkan saat suara kursi di samping ranjangnya ditarikpun, Itachi tidak juga memberikan tanggapan apapun.

"Apa nii-san sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Itachi mengangguk. Pandangannya tetap saja fokus pada novel yang sedang di bacanya.

"Apa novel itu sangat menarik?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat konsentrasi Itachi buyar. Dia menutup novel yang dibacanya dan memberikannya pada seseorang yang kini duduk disamping ranjangnya.

"Hanya cerita tantang seorang psikopat yang berusaha menjadi orang normal. Apa kau mau membacanya?"

Seseorang itu mengangguk semangat. Dia menerima novel yang ditawarkan oleh Itachi.

Matanya berbinar saat membaca kutipan percakapan yang ada di dalam novel tersebut.

"Namamu Naruto kan?"

Seseorang yang ternyata Naruto itu kembali mengangguk.

"Kenapa seseorang peduli pada orang lain?"

Hening.

Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia memang bukan siswi yang memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata seperti Sasuke. Tapi baru kali ini dia benar-benar bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.

Membuat dia sendiri juga bertanya, kenapa?

"Sasuke mengatakan dia marah karena dia peduli padaku. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak paham apa maksud ucapannya. Apa arti kata peduli itu sebenarnya?"

Naruto mencengkram novel yang di genggamnya.

"Saat seseorang peduli dia akan merasakan apa yang di rasakan oleh orang lain, sepertu itulah."

Itachi menggeleng. Tetap tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Naruto.

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

Kriet

"Jangan di jawab. Otak kecilmu tidak akan bisa menjawab pertanyaan bodoh yang diajukan Aniki."

Kemunculan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membuat Naruto memekik kaget.

Wajah si pirang terlihat memerah, entah karena malu atau karena marah.

"Berhentilah bertanya hal yang sudah pasti."

Itachi memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan datar nyaris tanpa ekspresi.

"Bagiku itu hal yang sulit untuk dipahami. Apa aku tetap tidak boleh mencari tahu jawabannya?"

Sasuke menelan salivanya susah payah. Sungguh dia ingin mengutuk siapapun yang telah membuat Itachi seperti ini.

"Tidak untuk sekarang. Fokus saja pada kesembuhanmu."

 **OoOoO Taste OoOoO**

"Apa kau tidak terlalu kasar pada Itachi-nii?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

Dia masih terus berjalan sambil sesekali menghela nafas berat.

"Kau seperti kakek-kakek saja."

Sindir Naruto sambil berusaha menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki Sasuke.

"Dia satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya. Tapi sekarang dia bahkan tidak bisa lagi menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain."

Keluh Sasuke sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Tanya Naruto tanpa mrnutupi rasa penasarannya.

Tidak tahu kenapa, ada hal buruk yang akan di dengarnya.

"Aniki bukan lagi orang normal seperti kita. Dia tidak bisa merasakan emosi yang berhububgan dengan orang lain. Dan dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu, aku ragu dia masih bisa menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain."

Penjelasan Sasuke berhasil membuat Naruto terdiam ditempat. Pandangannya berubah kosong, pikirannya langsung melayang pada sosok Itachi yang berhasil merebut perhatiannya.

"Apa tidak ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Bahkan dokter pun sudah menyerah."

 **OoOoO Taste OoOoO**

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Itachi tidak menyahut. Pandangannya teralih pada pemandangan di luar jendela yang dirasanya lebih menarik dari apa yang dilihatnya di dalam kamar inapnya.

"Ku dengar dari Sasuke, kau kehilangan emosimu pada orang lain."

Itachi mengangguk.

Tapi tidak menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok Kisame yang kini menatap iba kepadanya.

"Sejak awal memang kau itu dingin dan anti sosial. Dan setelah kejadian itu justru semakin memperburuk keadaan."

Komentar Kisame sambil berjalan menuju jendela yang sejak tadi menjadi fokus utama Itachi.

"Kau memang anti sosial. Tapi kau selalu peduli pada adikmu. Dan sekarang bahkan kau menyamakan adikmu sebagai orang asing."

Itachi mengangguk. Tangannya terulur untuk menggapai salah satu novel yang tergeletak di sampingnya.

"Di buku ini dikatakan kalau manusia itu makhluk sosial. Yang bisa merasakan emosi dari orang lain untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan orang lain. Tapi aku tidak bisa lagi merasakan hal seperti itu lagi. Aku bahkan berpikir lagu kenapa aku saat itu menangis saat tahu Sasuke terserang demam berdarah."

Kisame memasang pose berpikir.

Pandangannya terlihat meneliti kondisi Itachi yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

"Apa kau masih bisa merasakan emosi lain yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan orang lain? Seperti marah, kesal, kecewa, iri dan lain sebagainya."

Itachi menggeleng lemah.

Tangannya meraba luka melintang yang dibuat oleh dokter untuk menguji emosi yang ada di dalam dirinya.

"Aku berbohong pada mereka."

Kisame mengerutkan kening. Gagal paham pada ucapan Itachi yang terlalu ambigu dan sulit sekali untuk di cerna.

"Aku bahkan tidak merasakan emosi apapun saat dokter itu mengiris kulitku dengan pisau bedah. Tidak marah, takut, kecewa dan lain sebagainya. Tidak ada emosi apapun yang aku rasakan."

Kisame membolakan kedua matanya. Separah itukah efek samping dari lemparan batu nyasar itu pada Itachi.

"Kenapa kau berbohong?"

Itachi tersenyum tipis.

"Hanya iseng saja kurasa. Tidak ada alasan khusus."

 **OoOoO Taste OoOoO**

Sebagai manusia, ada hal yang menjadi jati diri khas yang pasti dimiliki oleh setiap orang. Anggap saja nafsu dan emosi sebagai salah satunya. Manusia pada dasarnya adalah makhluk yang egois. Memaksa orang lain untuk memahami dirinya dan menolak untuk memahami orang lain.

Tapi bagaimana jika tidak untuk keduanya. Bagaimana jika seseorang itu gagal untuk memahami dirinya dan orang lain?

Masih pantaskah dia disebut manusia?

Jika tidak, apa hakikat manusia sebenarnya?

Begitulah dilema yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke. Melihat kakak yang dulu selalu menjadi sandaran untuknya, kini tidak lebih seperti cangkang kosong.

Akibat kerusuhan demo tujuh tahun yang lalu membuat saraf pengendali emosi di otak Itachi mengalami gangguan. Awalnya Itachi sempat berbohong bahwa dia masih dapat merasakan emosi untuk dirinya sendiri. Seperti marah, sedih, kecewa dan lain sebagainya.

Tapi tidak lama tim dokter tahu, itu semua kebohongan.

Itachi telah kehilangan seluruh emosinya. Tidak ada yang tersisa.

Memang berat pada awalnya, tapi semakin lama Sasuke juga terus belajar menerima keadaan Itachi.

Dan kini dia telah berhasil lulus sebagai seorang sarjana psikologi. Terlalu cepat satu semester dibandingkan mahasiswa normal lainnya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat menjadi seorang psikolog, dia justru pernah memiliki mimpi untuk menjadi membalap profesional.

Namun setelah mendalami keadaan Itachi, niat awalnya untuk bisa menjadi seorang pembalap langsung sirna.

Keinginan kuat untuk mengembalikan emosi Itachi membuatnya membanting stir dan memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang psikolog.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

Tanya Sasuke sambil mencekik leher Itachi dengan tenaga penuh. Dia berusaha mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya untuk memancing emosi 'takut' Itachi muncul.

"K-kau mau membunuhku?"

Sret

Sasuke melonggarkan cengkramannya.

Lagi-lagi gagal. Itachi sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun bahkan saat nyawanya dalam keadaan bahaya.

Terlalu kosong, Sasuke benci mengakui itu.

"Kau masih belum menyerah?"

Itachi menyodorkan segelas jus tomat kepada Sasuke. Lalu mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Sasuke.

"Apa salahnya tidak memiliki emosi?"

Pertanyaan Itachi membuat Sasuke tersentak. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Dua onyx yang memiliki sorot kehidupan berbeda itu beradu tajam.

"Aku sudah menerima kondisiku sejak pertama kali dokter mengatakan bahwa emosiku hilang. Kau satu-satunya yang tidak bisa menerima kondisiku. Kenapa?"

Kenapa?

Satu kata itu terus berputar di kepala Sasuke seperti kaset rusak.

"Aku ingin kau bisa menjadi manusia normal."

Tangan Itachi terulur pada lehernya sendiri, cengkraman tangan Sasuke masih bisa dia rasakan.

Walaupun tidak ada emosi 'takut' yang dirasakannya, tapi sesak nafas yang dialaminya membuat pikirannya hampir kehilangan kendali. Seolah ada monster di dalam dirinya yang terus merengek ingin keluar.

"Kau egois. Kau melakukan ini bukan untuk ku. Tapi untuk dirimu sendiri kan? Sudahlah, aku tidak akan membuatmu malu. Jadi berhenti menjadikanku objek penelitianmu."

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir Itachi sebelum sulung Uchiha itu berjalan keluar dari rumah. Meninggalkan sosok Sasuke yang sibuk mencerna ucapan Itachi.

"Apa aku memang seburuk itu?"

 **OoOoO Taste OoOoO**

"Itachi-nii!"

Berhenti.

Langkah Itachi langsung terhenti saat mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Menoleh kebelakang, dia melihat sosok perempuan bersurai pirang yang berlari kearahnya.

Senyuman hangat yang selalu terlukis indah di wajah cantiknya.

Perempuan itu sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Kau masih saja seperti dulu. Menyilaukan."

Tutur Itachi sambil mengelus lembut pucuk surai pirang Naruto.

"Apa itu pujian?"

Itachi mengangguk.

"Hari ini aku free loh, bagaimana kalau Itachi-nii mentraktirku ramen?"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya -sok imut. Berharap kalau Itachi mau mengabulkan keinginannya. Sudah lama sekali rasanya dia tidak memalak Itachi.

"Baiklah. Hanya 5 mangkok tidak lebih dari itu."

 **OoOoO Taste OoOoO**

"Naruto, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

Uhuk

Naruto yang tiba-tiba ditanya seperti itu oleh Itachi langsung terbatuk. Tangannya segera meraih gelas berisi air mineral dan langsung menenggaknya dalam satu kali tegukan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

Tanya Naruto dengan wajah memerah. Malu dengan pertanyaan Itachi yang menurutnya terlaku frontal.

Ah Naruto lupa kalau kondisi Itachi saat ini memang membuatnya cenderung berbicara apa adanya tanpa memikirkan emosi orang yang diajaknya bicara.

"Aku rasa aku pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya."

Naruto langsung memasang ekspresi muram. Sedih saat tahu bahwa Itachi sudah menyukai perempuan lain sebelumnya.

"Tapi aku lupa bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Jadi aku bertanya padamu."

Naruto menyingkirkan mangkok terakhirnya dan mulai bercerita.

"Aku juga tidak paham. Tapi yang kutahu saat kau kita jatuh cinta akan ada debaran aneh di dada, perut pun terasa mual seolah ada ribuan kupu-kupu didalamnya, dan kau ingin selalu berada di dekatnya."

Mendengar penuturan Naruto, membuat Itachi memasang pose berpikir. Dia lalu memaksa Naruto untuk memandang kedua bola onyxnya.

"Lalu apa itu artinya aku jatuh cinta padamu?"

Eh?

Kedip kedip

Apa itu tadi hanya hayalan Naruto saja?

"Kenapa? Wajahmu memerah."

Tanya Itachi sambil menempelkan dahinya di dahi Naruto. Membuat si pirang bergerak gelisah untuk menutupi kecanggungannya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Hahaha."

Itachi memandang Naruto tanpa ekspresi. Tapi Naruto bisa merasakan pandangan Itachi berbeda dari biasanya. Ada semacam aura mendominasi yang kini dirasakannya.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu? Apa aku jatuh cinta padamu?"

Naruto mengedipkan matanya sekali lagi. Jadi itu bukan halusinasinya? Itachi benar menanyakan hal tabu itu padanya!

"M-memangnya apa yang Itachi-nii rasakan saat bersama denganku?"

Itachi kembaki memasang pose berpikir.

"Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat saat kau ada disekitarku. Dan perutku terasa mual seperti mau muntah. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan itu. Justru aku semakin ingin berada di sekitarmu sesering mungkin."

Oh tidak. Kata-kata Itachi kenapa terdengar seperti gombalan di telinga Naruto. Jika memang itu gombalan, maka Itachi mungkin satu-satunya laki-laki yang menggombal dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"A-aku sepertinya harus pergi."

 **OoOoO Taste OoOoO**

"Sasuke."

Panggil Itachi dari ambang pintu ruang kerja Sasuke.

"Masuklah!"

Seru Sasuke dari dalam tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari map yang berisi biodata pasiennya.

"Apa kau bisa membantuku?"

Sret

Sasuke langsung menutup map yang tadi dibacanya. Perhatiannya kini sepenuhnya terarah pada sosok Itachi.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

Itachi menggeleng. Masih tidak ada ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Naruto akhir-akhir ini menjauhiku?"

Ha?

Sepertinya si pirang bersikap seperti biasa saat dia datang berkunjung kemarin malam. Kenapa Itachi mengatakan jika Naruto menjauhinya.

"Memang apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?"

Itachi menunjuk dadanya sendiri.

"Aku bertanya, apa aku jatuh cinta padanya? Awalnya dia bertanya apa yang aku rasakan saat berdekatan dengannya, setelah aku menjelaskannya dia justru berlari pergi meninggalkanku."

Hening.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Itachi saat ini.

Jangankan Naruto, Sasuke saja jika ada di posisi Naruto juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang serupa.

"Aku berpikir, apa mungkin kehilangan emosi bisa membuat otakmu menjadi jongkok?"

Itachi mendelik tidak suka. Apa sekarang Sasuke sedang mengejek otak cerdasnya. Yang benar saja. Bahkan Itachi sudah bisa menjadi wartawan di usia yang belum genap delapan belas tahun.

"Ah tunggu! Memangnya apa yang kau rasakan saat berdekatan dengan Naruto?"

Tanya Sasuke antusias. Bisa saja dia meminta bantuan Naruto untuk menggali emosi yang tersisa dari Itachi.

"Jantungku berdebar lebih kencang, perutku juga terasa mual, tapi aku tetap ingin Naruto ada di sekitarku."

Itu dia!

"Tidak salah lagi, kau memang jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Yah, mungkin kau bisa mengajaknya kencan, dia pasti tidak akan menolak."

Itachi tampak tertarik. Walaupun wajahnya masih tetap datar tanpa ekspresi. Tapi Sasuke bisa melihat ada micro ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Itachi selama sepersekiam detik.

"Menurutmu begitu?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Astaga, kenapa sekarang Sasuke merasa bahwa Itachi itu adiknya dan dia kakaknya.

 **OoOoO Taste OoOoO**

"Itachi-nii ada apa pagi-pagi datang kesini?"

Tanya Naruto heran.

Tidak biasanya Itachi datang ke apartemennya pagi-pagi buta seperti ini.

"Naruto, berkencanlah denganku!"

What?

Apa kali ini Naruto masih belum terbangun dari mimpinya. Tentu saja ini mimpi, tidak mungkin Itachi datang ke apartemennya dan tiba-tiba mengajaknya berken -

"Kau mau kan?"

Huaaaa

"Ini bukan mimpi?"

Tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

Itachi menggeleng. Dia menarik paksa tangan Naruto untuk ikut bersama dengannya.

"T-tapi aku belum bersiap-siap."

Protes Naruto saat Itachi menggiringnya masuk kedalam mobil.

 **OoOoO Taste OoOoO**

"Apa kita harus menonton bioskop?"

Naruto tidak menjawab.

Sungguh memang dia suka jika Itachi mengajaknya kencan seperti ini. Tapi tidak dengan baju lusuh seperti yang dikenakannya sekarang juga kan.

Bahkan dia tidak sempat menggosok gigi tadi pagi, tapi si sulung Uchiha ini sudah menyeretnya tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk bersiap-siap.

"Hei, kamu marah?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Masih membuang mukanya, menolak untuk melihat wajah Itachi.

"Baiklah. Tunggulah disini, aku tidak akan lama."

What?

Bukannya membujuk agar Naruto tidak marah lagi padanya, justru sekarang dia meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

"Makanlah. Dari buku yang kubaca ice cream itu bisa menurunkan kadar kemarahan."

Naruto memandang cup ice cream yang disodorkan Itachi kepadanya. Darimana Itachi tahu ice cream kesukaannya. Ah, pasti ulah Sasuke.

"Astaga kalau terus begini aku bisa benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu nii-san."

Gerutu Naruto tanpa sadar.

"Itu justru bagus. Aku bisa langsung melamarmu dan menjadikanmu milikku."

Uhuk

Apa itu tadi? Lamaran kah? Tapi kenapa tidak romantis sama sekali.

"Apa nii-san sedang melamarku?"

Itachi mengangkat bahunya acuh. Dia merogoh sesuatu dari celana yang dikenakannya, lalu memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Apa ini?"

Tanya Naruto penasaran. Matanya berbinar bahagia menerima kado dari Itachi. Yah walaupun hari ulang tahunnya masih jauh sih.

"Buka saja. Sasuke menyuruhku untuk memberikan itu untukmu."

Jadi bukan inisiatifnya sendiri. Batin Naruto kecewa.

"I-ini?"

Hampir saja Naruto kehilangan suaranya.

"Menikahlah denganku!"

Datar. Tidak romantis. Menyebalkan. Beginikah rasanya dilamar seseorang yang kita suka? Hilang sudah bayangan Naruto tentang lamaran romantis yang selama ini dia idam-idamkan.

"T-Tapi bukankah kau bilang kau pernah menyukai perempuan lain?"

Tanya Naruto dengan nada mencicit. Hampir tidak terdengar.

"Ah, perempuan itu juga memiliki surai pirang sama sepertimu. Kurasa kalian orang yang sama."

Eh?

Benarkah itu, Naruto tidak pernah bertemu Itachi sebelumnya. Mustahil jika gadis bersurai pirang itu dirinya.

"Kau ingat kejadian saat aku kehilangan emosiku?"

Naruti mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya aku terkena lemparan batu itu karena aku melindungi siswi yang berjalan tanpa memperhatikan jalan. Dia terus saja fokus pada layar smartphone nya. Hingga tidak sadar kalau nyawanya sedang dalam bahaya."

Tunggu. Sepertinya Naruto mengenal situasi itu. Jangan katakan bahwa Itachi itu -

"Jadi Nii-san si raven itu?"

Tanya Naruto antusias.

"Darimana kau tahu nama penaku di dunia jurnalistik?"

Tes

Air mata itu tanpa perlawanan mengalir dari sepasang sapphire Naruto. Jadi Itachi kehilangan emosinya karena melindungi Naruto? Astaga! Andai saja Naruto tahu ada kerusuhan di jalan yang akan dia lewati, mungkin dia akan meminta Gaara untuk menjemputnya.

"Hiks maafkan aku hiks karena aku Nii-san kehilangan emosi seperti sekarang."

Itachi terkejut. Jadi benar Naruto adalah siswi yang dia selamatkan waktu itu. Dunia sangat sempit ternyata.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu dengan satu syarat."

Naruto mendongak.

"Apapun itu akan aku lakukan!"

Itachi tersenyum. Meskipun tipis tapi berhasil membuat dada Naruto berdesir menyenangkan.

"Kau harus menjadi tahananku seumur hidupmu. Kau harus mau menyandang nama Uchiha sebagai nama belakangmu. Melahirkan anak-anakku. Dan mencintaiku seumur hidupmu. Apa kau sanggup?"

Grep

Naruto memeluk Itachi hingga membuat Itachi terhuyung kebelakang. Tapi kemudian Itachi membalas pelukan Naruto. Bahkan lebih erat.

"Suki desu nii-san."

Itachi mengangguk. Dia melepaskan pelukan Naruto.

Tangannya terulur untuk membingkai wajah cantik Naruto. Pandangan keduanya kini bertemu. Menyalurkan perasaan yang tidak sempat terucapkan dengan kata kata.

Cup

Naruto tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Terimakasih sudah mau menerima cangkang kosong sepertiku."

 **OoOoO Taste OoOoO**

 **END**

Shi's Note :

Uhm jujur Shi gak pede dengan cerita oneshot karena shi sadar diksi dan gaya penulisan saya yang gk cocok untuk cerita oneshot. Tapi Shi tetep pengen melewati batas Shi sendiri. Jadi maaf kalau lagi-lagi cerita oneshot Shi kurang memuaskan. Dan sepertinya di akhir cerita agak dipaksain rasanya. Huaaa maafkam sayaaaa.

Terimakasih sudah membaca cerita ini :D

See ya next fict!


End file.
